


Helden

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe – Pauls neues Lebensmotto. Irgendwie hat er den Hang dazu, sein Herz an Mitspieler zu verschenken, die ihn früher oder später sitzen lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helden

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, wo kommt das schon wieder her?  
> Ich dachte eigentlich an ganz andere Dinge. Aber plötzlich hatte ich ein Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge. Und... Paul. Mein armer Paul. Ich kann es doch nicht zulassen, dass Paul ständig von den Jungs verlassen wird, mit denen ich ihn zusammenwürfele. Also musste ich das hier schreiben.

Das erste Detail, das man von Paul sieht, ist ein winziger heller Punkt. In der Dunkelheit sticht das hervor, ansonsten sieht man von Paul nur Umrisse.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde.“

Der Punkt wandert auf Pauls Gesicht zu, für einen kurzen Moment sieht man seine Nase und seinen Mund. Dann verschwindet auch dieser Bereich wieder in der Dunkelheit und ist nur noch zu erahnen.  
Es riecht anders als sonst – es riecht jedes Mal ein bisschen anders und Paul hat ihn wegen dieser Feststellung schon ausgelacht. 'Natürlich tut es das'. Heute... Irgendwie beruhigend. So warm und schwer und nicht so unangenehm und penetrant wie sonst so oft.

„Willst du auch?“  
„Neee. Und du solltest auch nicht.“

Wie jedes Mal nimmt Paul das kommentarlos hin. Er wirft den Glimmstängel nicht weg, aber er beharrt auch nicht darauf, ihn Dani zu überreichen. Dani ist sich auch sicher, dass Paul ihn nicht überreden will – er fragt aus Höflichkeit nach, falls Dani sich ausgeschlossen fühlt, weil er nicht mitraucht.  
Ein weiterer Zug. Ein weiterer Schwall Geruchschaos. Wenn ihn jemand fragen würde, was er dort alles riechen kann, er wäre aufgeschmissen.

„Ist das heute eure letzte Nacht?“

Paul braucht keine Worte, um ihn eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu geben. Sein bitteres Lachen ist Antwort genug.

„Wo ist Pierre?“  
„Weg.“

Er kennt Paul verdammt gut. Ergibt sich, wenn man einige Jahre miteinander verbringt und ganz gut miteinander klar kommt. Nicht nur, dass er Paul sofort gefunden hat, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass er nicht zuhause ist – er erkennt, dass Paul etwas aggressiver als sonst an seinem Glimmstängel zieht.

„Freiwillig?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen.“  
„Aber-“  
„Hätte ich meinen Gnadensex abholen sollen? 'Du bist mir nicht mehr gut genug, aber ein letztes Mal pimpern geht noch. Ich bin ja großzügig.'?“

Danis Mundwinkel zucken ganz kurz nach oben. Ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie groß Pauls Wortschatz ist – welche Wörter er auspackt.

„Find' ich gut, dass du das nicht tust.“

Er legt seinen Arm um Pauls Schulter, spürt, wie augenblicklich ein bisschen von der Spannung verschwindet. Ihre Blicke ruhen nun auf der Wasseroberfläche des Flusses, der direkt vor ihnen liegt.  
Wäre eine echt idyllische Stelle. Oben an der Böschung, mit Blick auf den Lech – oder einen Seitenarm? Dani ist sich nicht sicher. Allerdings befindet sich auf der anderen Seite des Flusses eine Hauptstraße und auch jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, fahren dort noch einige Autos, die keine idyllische Stille zulassen. Paul wohnt nun mal mitten in der Stadt und wenn er in Ruhe rauchen will, muss er sich mit diesem Platz hier zufrieden geben.

„Du bist ihm nicht mehr gut genug?“  
„Sieht man doch. Bin für zwischendurch ganz wunderbar, aber... Hamburg, München...“

Ein entschlossener Zug. Dani ist sich sicher, dass sich der Rauch in seine Klamotten und Haare einfressen wird.  
Es gehört zu Paul. Auch wenn er ihn, was das Rauchen angeht, nicht versteht.

„Einen Scheiß interessieren mich Hamburg und München. Soll die kleine Hure doch absteigen, soll -“

Nein. Da geht nichts. Pierre ist noch zu präsent, Paul kann noch nicht so über ihn sprechen.  
Dani kann das nachvollziehen. Für ihn waren sowohl Matze als auch Pierre nur Teamkollegen, er kann noch nicht einmal von sich sagen, dass er mit ihnen befreundet war, Paul hatte also ein wesentlich intensiveres Verhältnissen zu beiden. Trotzdem wäre ihm zu Matze auch sofort ein Schimpfwort eingefallen, während er sich schwer tut, Pierre in einer ähnlichen Weise zu titulieren. Die Entscheidung, zurück nach München zu gehen, ist noch nicht so lange her, dass er den dazu nötigen Abstand herstellen konnte.  
Nun ja, und Pierre war eigentlich echt okay. Sein Wechsel war absehbar und nicht so mies wie der von Matze. 

Beide haben Paul sitzen gelassen. Beide sahen die Chance darauf, bei einem anderen Verein besser aufgehoben zu sein und haben daher Paul und den FC Augsburg zurückgelassen.  
Bei aller Sympathie – würde Pierre ihm begegnen, könnte es gut sein, dass er ihm eine mitgeben würde. Man bricht Paul nicht das Herz und ist gleichzeitig vor Dani in Sicherheit. Geht nicht.

„Was will ich mit Hamburg oder München? Ich habe hier etwas erreicht, ich habe hier Erfolg.“

Dani mustert Pauls Profil. Sein Unterkiefer ist etwas nach vorne geschoben, trotz der Dunkelheit sieht man seinen Trotz – und seinen Stolz.

„Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Wir können stolz auf uns sein.“

Keine Erwiderung. Stattdessen nimmt Paul den Joint in die andere Hand und legt seinen Arm um Dani.  
Stille Zustimmung. Sie sind eine Einheit. Sie haben etwas vollbracht, etwas besonderes – sie sind immer noch mittendrin. Die Kämpfer, die unbekannten Helden. Hamburg, München, egal. Für sie ist Augsburg richtig wichtig und im Gegensatz zu Pauls Exfreunden ist ihnen das auch bewusst.

Sie sind die historischen Helden ihrer Stadt. Das sollen ihnen andere erst einmal nachmachen.


End file.
